Death of a Butterfly
by chickygirl13
Summary: Have you ever wonder what was going on in Osanai's mind as completed the whims of the chairman? Well, here's a little snippet into his world. You'll see his thoughts and fears and worries. And ultimately understand his love of Atsuko Chiba.
1. Chapter 1

(Paprika was not created by me, or thought of by me. This work was created originally by Yasutaka Tsutsui. and then made into a animated movie by Kon satoshi. My story will follow Kon satoshi's work. I have no legal rights to Paprika. I own nothing, but the idea for this story.)

From the moment I met Atsuko Chiba, I knew she would be the death of me. It was as if I was Samson and she my Delilah. She was calm and collected, beautiful and smart. Her skin, which had the look of the delicate texture of porcelain, was as soft like a child's, her eyes dark and mysterious, matching the severe black of her hair. To others she was just a hard assed scientist, but to me she was beautiful. She reminded me of a butterfly, so beautiful so free but delicate, fragile, torn.

I had always known she had some sort of fascination with that bulbous genius; maybe she envied him as I did. This was another reason for my love for her. To stand so strong in the face of an embarrassment that was Dr. Tokita. It pains me to think of the words genius and doctor and associate them with that greedy glutton.

A sigh escaped my lips as sat watching, Atsuko aka Paprika. They had entered the dream of some idiot cop or maybe he was a detective. I don't know why she felt the need to change herself into such a flighty little creature. Why did she feel the need to cocoon herself in the image of a child? Mind you, the girl did look 18 but she was no woman. The elegance Atsuko portrayed was paled when in this form.

Her cheeks were no longer the porcelain pale I admired but instead the pasty white of everyone else. Her dark eyes now a dull brown, the mystery gone. Her hair fuzzy and short, it angered me this hair framed to her face. Almost as if her wings were, being caged in by the wild consistency it held. Her long black hair made me think of the loose translucent wings of a butterfly. Their wings were no doubt delicate but the power it held. To keep its body in flight was marvelous. I glance over to the chairman. He was resting he had said to me "Let his body keep watch over this criminal named Paprika". I would never tell him Paprika's true identity. And I would never let him find out. When our plans came to fruition I would eliminate this cage, this cocoon named Paprika and free the beautiful butterfly inside, my beloved Atsuko.


	2. Chapter 2

(Paprika was not created by me, or thought of by me. This work was created originally by Yasutaka Tsutsui. and then made into a animated movie by Kon satoshi. My story will follow Kon satoshi's work. I have no legal rights to Paprika. I own nothing, but the idea for this story.)

It seems they found out that Himuro stole some of the D.C. Mini's. Of course, Atsuko would figure it out. That brain of hers was nothing short of amazing, but Tokita . . . Egh . . . Whatever. We were driving on the freeway. The fat lug stuffed in the back seat while my lovely little butterfly and I sat up front. It was almost perfect, it was almost a moment were it was just the two of us.

"Himuro tends to abandon everything else when he really gets into something," Tokita sighed, trying to relax his vast size into the smallness of the back seat.

"Like Doctor, like assistant," Atsuko replied.

I glanced at Tokita through the rear view mirror. He was looking at her confused as if he didn't catch the obvious meaning

"How could we not have seen this coming?" I asked playing the part of confused, and concerned.

"I thought he was my friend," Tokita looked out the window, his eyes distant. That look bothered me. Why wouldn't someone be envious of him? It was insulting to think that, that fat slob had such brilliant ideas. That he alone could create the D.C. mini, where other more responsible people could not, that was insulting. I had to keep my emotions in check but I could not let him get away with acting clueless, about Himuro's scorn.

"A genius produces a lot more then he realizes." I said this with a casual turn of my lips eying Atsuko from the corners of my eyes. Her right arm rested against the window frame her hands poised at her lips as she listened.

"More clearly, Please." She never changed her pose or her position but it was good knowing I had her attention. It disappointed me that she could not clearly catch the meaning of my words. I looked towards my left and replied with a sigh.

"Himuro was jealous of Dr. Tokita." My eyes drifted back to center on the road. "Even I feel bitter towards you sometimes, Dr. Chiba."

It was hard to admit this. Despite my feelings towards her, it pained me that such negative ones were inside me. I could still see from the corners of my eyes that she hadn't moved an inch, forever staring out the window at the blank cement walls that lined the freeways. But I might as well keep no secrets from her, I loved her, I wanted her to know every feeling I had towards her. I wanted to know every feeling she had towards me. I wanted her to react.

"No matter how hard I try, I'm not as good as you." I leaned back against the leather seat, a wry grin plastered to my lips to. "I feel powerless."

Now she turned, now she looked at me, just slightly with only a turn of her head. She looked curious and somewhat surprised by my confession. Good, mystery always pulls a woman in.


	3. Chapter 3

(Paprika was not created by me, or thought of by me. This work was created originally by Yasutaka Tsutsui. and then made into a animated movie by Kon satoshi. My story will follow Kon satoshi's work. I have no legal rights to Paprika. I own nothing, but the idea for this story.)

We were in Himuro's home, looking for anything that could help us. It pained me to trick my beloved, to harm her in this way, but it was necessary. Later I would make it up to her, when I could finally show her the beauty that resides in Atsuko Chiba and not the flaky pixie Paprika.

"_Osanai, do not let the pleasures of the flesh diverge your course."_

I held myself still, pushing back the useless anger at my leader's words. He was right . . . for now at least. I was distracting myself with useless things, drawing out the terror I would soon give her. She had made it to the carnival without harm . . . at least in her mind. I watched as she walked out of the opened balcony door. Her eyes blank, her expressions mirroring her experiences in the dream world. She made it to the edge. The building had to be about ten stories minimum, maybe more. We were on the eighth floor. I glanced over the edge feeling the inertia overwhelming me. I made sure to twist this into Atsuko's mind. I made sure the feeling of her insides travelling to her chest consumed her. I made sure that the horror of her situation would be presented to her.

She grabbed the bars of the balcony railing testing them before she leaped. I waited, just a moment, before grabbing her hand. I heard her cry of terror. Her legs were locked around the bars; I pushed my feet against them to have some sort of resistance to use to hold her weight. I saw alarm on her features as she looked back at me. Her pale face whiter, her eyes shocked. She looked back at the towering height she had almost fallen from. Her chest rose and fell rapidly her breathing, choppy. Good. Now maybe she would stop masquerading as Paprika, Maybe she would stop exposing herself to the whims of the chairman obsessed with destroying Paprika. I hid my pleasure at her eye opening experience. The feeling one of my beautiful blue butterflies touched my shoulder. It had done its job well leading her through the nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

(Paprika was not created by me, or thought of by me. This work was created originally by Yasutaka Tsutsui. and then made into a animated movie by Kon satoshi. My story will follow Kon satoshi's work. I have no legal rights to Paprika. I own nothing, but the idea for this story.)

"Sir, the plan was executed perfectly and achieved its purpose," I said bowing my head to the chairman.

We were in his home where we held most of these private meetings.

"Good, and Himuro?"

"He is dead," I replied. And good fucking ridden. I hoped Atsuko never found out about that. I hoped she never asked about it, or even thought about it. The relationship between Himuro and me.

"Excellent, I am planning on stopping the use of the machines and the development of new equipment," The chairman said, a strange smile on his lips. "Keep up the act of friendship, my new body . . . we will use those transgressors of scared territory for a bit longer . . . keep an especially close eye on that woman Chiba."

I felt a jolt run through me, a trickling of dread creeping down my back. "Sir?"

"She has her hands in this," The chairman replied turning his back to me and moving his chair to look out his window. "I am the chosen savior of dreams, I can feel it."

" . . . Yes sir," I replied bowing my head hiding my frown.

Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

(Paprika was not created by me, or thought of by me. This work was created originally by Yasutaka Tsutsui. and then made into a animated movie by Kon satoshi. My story will follow Kon satoshi's work. I have no legal rights to Paprika. I own nothing, but the idea for this story.)

"It's too dangerous!" I snapped at her annoyed by her need to run into danger. "Himuro went in and he's not coming back."

We were walking down the hall of our research facility. I was looking at her trying not to sound so desperate, so afraid for her. She walked on beside me stoic, indifferent to my cries of worry.

"If the same happens to you . . ."

She stopped walking; I stopped as well landing a few steps ahead of her. She was looking straight ahead; still silent against my warnings, against the advice I truly wanted her to accept. She turned to me, considered me for a moment and then began to speak.

"There are still two DC Minis out there. Our only lead is inside Himuro." She turned her head from me slightly her eyes narrowed her own concerns showing through. "And besides . . ."

"However the Chairman has already prohibited the use of the therapy machines." Maybe the threat of breaking the rules would stop her. I hated to say it to her like this to use the rules to try to stop her and I shifted my eyes away from her face. My lips tight, my eyebrows creased.

She looked back at me her stance firm her eyes strong. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

I looked at her incredulous almost shock by her words. She did not need to risk herself like this. She didn't need the chairman to catch her so easily. I wanted to protect her. I wanted her safe. She didn't even like Himuro. Why was she doing this?

"Don't worry. The genius boy is here for backup."

Him? The fat tub of lard? He was her back up. She began to walk a small smile on her lips as she talked of him. Was she risking herself for Tokita, because Himuro was Tokita's friend? She would go this far, for a man like that.

"Dr. Tokita again?" I asked the bitterness in my heart growing. My envy created a red covering over my eyes.

She had walked past me her strides confident but stopped at my question. It was silent for only a moment. I didn't bother turning around. I didn't want her to see the look in my eyes. I didn't want to see that looked reflected back at me. I didn't want to do something to her that I would regret if I saw that unmoving look on her face.

"I know that you two established this field . . ." I began. ". . . So that's all the more reason for you to place your trust in him . . ." My voice was calm, my body was still. ". . . but his immaturity is the cause of all these mishaps!"

I turned to her my features controlled to look only concerned and worried. I was pissed. All this was for that stupid man, for that "genius boy". He was a boy not a man, why couldn't she place her trust in me. She tilted her head to the side of bit taking my outburst in calm manner. She looked so fucking indifferent, so fucking unconcerned by my words or me.

"That's why we'll make him take responsibility." She said simply. "Besides, is there anyone else?"

My eyes widened, my mouth hung open by her words. So cold so carless was my beloved with the way she spoke to me. I could help her. I knew I could help her with the stupid idiotic idea she was dreaming of accomplishing. She walked away from me all I could see was her back. Solid and firm like a brick wall. A wall she threw me against every time I spoke to her. What was it about that damn Tokita that I didn't have? Did I need to become over weight for her attention. Damn.


	6. Chapter 6

(Paprika was not created by me, or thought of by me. This work was created originally by Yasutaka Tsutsui. and then made into a animated movie by Kon satoshi. My story will follow Kon satoshi's work. I have no legal rights to Paprika. I own nothing, but the idea for this story.)

I had captured her. The chairman knew it was Astuko but he left her for me to deal with. I had promised him that I could control her, just as I had controlled Himuro. He allowed me the honor of mending the terrorist Paprika and her user Astuko Chiba into a decent better woman for the new world order. I had her in my butterfly room. Paprika was pinned to my table, butterfly wings painted onto the back. I stared at her as she slept. This creature was housing my butterfly. This cage held something precious inside of it. I would find it. She began to wake up, those red eyes confused and searching.

"What a lovely sight."

"Osanai! What's this? Let me go!" Paprika cried.

I hated this voice. This was not the voice of my lovely Astuko; this was not the melodic melody playing from her soft pink lips. No, this was her avatar, her copy that I would destroy. She would no longer need it after I was done with her.

"But I finally caught you." I replied hands in my pocket staring at her without a guard over my eyes.

"Tokita . . . Where is Tokita?"

"I have no interest in such ugly things." Ah, I had said it, and she had heard the words. That's' right, your chubby crush was ugly and she knew it. She didn't refute the words. But I had to be careful; I wasn't just dealing with Astuko but Paprika as well. I had to choose my words carefully.

I sat beside her and let my hands drift up her legs, feeling the firmness of her thigh. This was Paprika's thigh, not Astuko. I wanted to break it.

"Of course, because you're not. . . You were Himuro's idol after all."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I yelled at her.

That had to be Paprika. It had to be. Atsuko must never know about that. She must never know. I covered my ears with my hands my eyes squeezed shut.

"You sold your body for the DC Mini, didn't you? You Coward!"

"Stop it!"

I turned and grabbed one of the pins outlining the butterflies' image. I held it at her neck watching her turn her head. I was breathing roughly. I wanted to do it. I wanted to slit her throat. This was not Astuko speaking to me, this was Paprika, and I needed to eliminate her. Destroy her.

"This is my sanctuary, and you'll do as I say."

I had to calm myself I could not destroy Paprika without destroying Astuko right now. I had to stay calm so that I could separate them. Her chest rose and fell heavily. My breathing felt the same way. I took a breath.

"I am a special person," I said softly.

"Yes hand chosen by the chairman," Paprika said in the same tone. "Osanai you used to be smarter than that."

Was this Atsuko or Paprika talking? The words hurt they stung. Somewhere, in the back of my mind I agreed with them. But I knew this was also Paprika's way. She used her words to manipulate you. She used them to twist you into following her way. I could not trust these words as the truth. Not unless I saw the face of Astuko as she said them.

"What would you know? You're just a little man controlled by jealousy," She sneered.

I stared at her. I could hear Astuko in her voice; I could almost see her cold eyes staring back at me. The chairman, my boss, he had taught me well, I was a good student. Of course, I knew about the sacredness of dreams. Did my words just not affect her? Was she truly such a cold bitch?

"You really think you can beat Tokita?" She asked her voice soft.

Before I could control it, my hand shot out and I backhanded her across the face. Her head turned the smacking sound leaving a satisfied feeling in my hand. Whether it was Paprika or Atsuko, The feeling remained. I would have her. I would have this woman despite how she felt. Despite what she may think, she could do. She was in my realm now. This was my show, my game.


	7. Chapter 7

(Paprika was not created by me, or thought of by me. This work was created originally by Yasutaka Tsutsui. and then made into a animated movie by Kon satoshi. My story will follow Kon satoshi's work. I have no legal rights to Paprika. I own nothing, but the idea for this story.)

"You have a bad habit of trying to manipulate people with your words," I said to her.

I was not surprised at all, by her faking the terror of my hands roaming her body. I was dealing with Paprika, the coy, ever changing, cocoon. She was slowly taking over Chiba's mind. Slowly taking my precious Atsuko, away from me. My hands were against her breast, getting a feel for this body that was fake. Ah, that coy smile, that mischievous smirk, as if she could escape me. We would soon see.

"And you think you can manipulate people with power," She replied snidely.

I sat up a small smile on my lips. "In here, Yes."

I moved my hand over the juncture between her legs keeping it palm down. I placed it down, and she watched me as if bored by the gesture. Yet, as my hand began to sink inside her pressing harder, ripping through the fake bones and muscles and tissues, the fear revealed itself. She made a scared gasping sound, unable to scream or maybe not willing to. Ah, had she forgotten that in a dream anything was possible, anything at all. This is why we had to weed out this dream-threatening, terrorist once and for all.

My hand began to move up her body, on the outside it looks disgusting my hand moving beneath her skin. On the inside, I could feel it I could feel her. I could feel the real Atsuko Chiba, warm, soft, pale flesh. I looked at her content ignoring the pained horrified sounds coming from Paprika focusing only on the butterfly underneath.

"I love you," I said softly.

As my hands reached her chest, her sounds became louder. Her eyes closed as if she could will herself away, her body arching to stay with my hands. To stop me from ripping up this filthy, pasty white skin I detested. My eyes narrowed as I watched her withering. Ah, not so cocky now. Not so badass and self-righteous anymore were you. No, not now that I had the upper hand.

"I love you as you are," I whispered. I loved the real Astuko, not this avatar, not the cocoon. I loved the real her.

My hands were at her neck now, and her sounds becoming gasping, choking as if she couldn't breathe. Her mouth wide her eyes squeezed tightly closed. My hand move over her mouth, she sounded as if she was choking. I ignored it. My prize was near I was almost there. I lifted my hand, the last of this skin hard to rip. It was tight and stretchy almost unwilling to break. But this was my world and what I wanted would be achieved. She would submit to me, she would bow down to me.

The skin tore, and her head fell back against the wooden table with a loud thump. I waited for a moment feeling the intoxicating feelings of success racing through my body. I could already see that I had been right in forcing the skin off her, in revealing the true form underneath. It would be incomplete but I would make her whole. I would mold Atsuko into a mature form of herself. Paprika would not do it, the idiot detective would not do it, and the fat ass Tokita would not do it. No one but I could help Atsuko mature into a wonderful women.

I touched her skin, it was warm, and it was pale. My eyes' widening it was she. Atsuko truly was in my dream world and I could do with her what I pleased. Her eyes were closed. She had fainted. I moved my hand gently towards her lifting her head by the neck, shaking the shed skin away from her as I lifted her from her cocoon. As I looked at the beautiful creature, I had freed. I placed my other hand around her waist lifting her into a steadier position. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I couldn't look away. I had her. I had done it.

Was I so unreliable now, eh?

I had just saved her from her own mistake of trusting the immature avatar that shell, that cocoon. I moved the hand holding her waist it hovered over her bare breast, with a delicate pink nipple. I wanted to touch her but I could save that for later. Dreams were forever and we'd stay here for as long as it took for me explore that fact. I instead move my hand to her neck, only intending to caress her to touch her soft skin in a carefully exploratory manner.

But my hand changed. I couldn't stop it, out burst the roots of the chairman his grip intending to kill her as he wrapped them around her neck and her face. I could only gasp in horror. Why now? Why here? she was mine. I was supposed to be the one who dealt with her.

"I will show no mercy for those who defy me," The chairman's solemn voice recited.

Where the hell had that come from? But I started as his head began to appear on my left shoulder his body merging with my own. Trying to take over; trying to kill my beloved.

"Chairman," I gasped.

Amazed, that I felt no pain as his head morphed onto my body. As he shoved my head out of the way of his, own.

"You cannot hide anything from me," the chairman had an evil smile on his lips.

His roots began to grow thicker one moving to slide into her mouth down her throat suffocating her. No. I moved my still human hand to his roots, trying to pry them from her body; trying to pull them away from her life. No, I loved her. She was mine I could change her. I didn't want her to die. I had moved off the table trying to pull away from her. But the chairman kept his grip on her; dragging her along with us.

"Chairman, not her. Not her!" I begged trying desperately to keep him from suffocating her. But he would not move. His roots had found there soil and were rooting deeply to it; never loosening for a moment.

"Can you not control even one sensual desire?" He snapped at me, never fazed from my tugging or pulling at his roots.

"Please, please spare her!" I cried trying to look him in the eyes but only catching a glimpse of his nose.

"Why won't you obey me?" He raged. "You are nothing without me!"

His roots had grown thicker there were more of them. And now they were covering her front moving over her eyes, moving to cover her nose, the thick root still in her mouth. She should have awoken by now but he was killing her. He was taking her away from me. No, No, this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"But I love her."

I felt an impact in my side as we were pushed from our standing position. The chairman was surprised and his grip on her loosened. Relief spread through me but soon disappeared as I realized it was the detective who had helped me. He had saved Atsuko from dying. The roots retracted a bit, as we lay there dazed for a moment.

I jumped up, that man would not have her, and he would not take her from me. Not after all of this hard work to just capture her and talk with her. Not after, I waited so patiently to take her. I reached for her ignoring the chairman. I may be his body but I still had a mind of my own.

"What are you doing? You will obey." The chairman roared his voice loud in my ear.

He tried to pull me back wrapping his root like arms around mine. I jerked away. The detective had her in his arms and I reached for her. He could not take her away. She was mine, mine I loved her. The chairman tried again to move his head in the place of mine trying to control me. This was one thing I would not allow him to do. This body was still mine. It still held its own desires. It desired Chiba. It desired Atsuko Chiba and I would have her.

The detective looked at us a heroic look plastered on his face. "Disgusting"

He ran from us out of the portal he had created in my dream. I would kill him. I would kill him and take back my beloved it. He was disgusting.

"You fool. Swayed by a mere woman."

I heard his voice knew he was right but I didn't care. I wanted Atsuko and she would learn to want me in the same way. I had enough of this stupid body crap. I had enough of her always disappearing before my eyes. I screamed enraged as I let my body transform in the beautiful butterflies I admired. I would have her. I would make her mine. Even if this was a form, I had to be reduced to. Atsuko would be mine and no one would stop me.


	8. Chapter 8

(Paprika was not created by me, or thought of by me. This work was created originally by Yasutaka Tsutsui. and then made into a animated movie by Kon satoshi. My story will follow Kon satoshi's work. I have no legal rights to Paprika. I own nothing, but the idea for this story.)

"Don't get in the way of my dream!" I yelled at him, easily following his struggling movements with my hands.

I had the upper hand I would kill him. I would take the still sleeping Chiba and leave this place. The metal wire he had dreamed up would do its job.

"This is my dream. You get out!"He yelled back at me.

He elbowed me in the ribs; I lost my grip on him stunned by the pain. The metal wire fell from his neck. He slammed his elbow into me again and pushed me off him. He stood on his feet and I stared up at him. It was not suppose to happen like this. This was my dream . . . I was the ruler here. He kicked me against the door knocking the wind out of me; I coughed, spit flying from my mouth and looked up at him.

"I . . . am Justice," He said slowly, pulling out a small gun from his inner pocket.

My eyes widened. Big or small guns killed. I did not want to die. I looked over to Chiba. I would come back for her. I would lead this fool into a trap and come back to rescue her. I struggled to open the doors, wiggling the handle clumsy fingers aiming for the lock. It opened and I crawled out running down the hall. He followed.

Idiot.

As soon as he stepped out, he would see the same dream that had plagued him for all these months. The same dream that had made him seek the help of Paprika. I knew it had caught him off guard knew it had shaken him up; to be put right back in the nightmare after feeling as if he had won some sort of contest. This had to be a crushing blow to his pride.

I turned back to sneer at him after making it to the hallway door.

"How's that for traumatic?"

I opened the door and began to run. Let him sit there and suffer with his demons. Let his mind rot in the forever-reoccurring nightmare. I would now be free to claim her. Atsuko was mine. She was mine I would get her. I had escaped.

I felt the pain of an object enter my body. My strides were unbalanced. I looked down seeing the blood. He shot me. That son of a bitch shot me. He was not supposed to shoot. He wasn't supposed to move. Why? Not like this. It was painful.

"That hurts," I muttered. They were the only words I could think of, the only words that fit.

The world turned dark as I fell forever . . . falling. I was dying. I was going to die from a gun wound. No, I was not ready yet. I wanted Atsuko. I wanted to see her, to touch her, to speak with her. No, why did it have to happen this way, why?

I had been so patient . . . so careful. And still I had lost her. I had been so determined and faithful to my abilities to make my dreams come true. And I had failed. A detective had taken me out. A man who did not even, love Chiba, had saved her and killed me. No . . . he loved her other form, Paprika. He loved the idea of being a hero. He would never lover her as I did.

Blood was spilling from my mouth, from my wound. If this was truly a dream, why did it hurt? Why was this pain so real? I felt my hands sliding against a cool surface. It was a window, a laboratory. Atsuko. I had gone to her. My body . . . our spirits must have touched for me to be called to her. I felt my legs trying to give out and I moved to go to her. She was close—so very close I had to see her. Atsuko. If I must die, I wanted her face to be the last thing I saw.

I rounded the corner. I heard her gasp. She was here. I looked up at her. Beautiful. That all I could think. Her dark hair flowing, her eyes wide and dark, her porcelain skin, the mature air surrounding her. It was Astuko, my beloved. I reached for her. She did not move. Atsuko, I opened my mouth and suddenly froze.

No, not yet, I wanted to hold her once, just once before I died. But as my body began to disappear to merge with the dream world, a thought passed through my head.

_**I always knew she would be the death of me.**_


End file.
